How she found out
by scallisonlover
Summary: This is just how I think it would go down if alison found out about scott's true alpha status. Will she accept it or just turn her back to him (set after "visionay")


I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF

* * *

Once they were a good distance away he slammed his fist into the wall as he leaned into it and he began breathing heavy.

"Uhh scott what was that?" Allison asked walking up beside him.

"He lied allison." Scott replied through gritted fangs and growled a little.

"What'd he lie about?" Allison asked as she put her hand on Scott's shoulder while he pressed his head against the wall eyes squeezed shut.

"I don't know. I couldn't tell, his heart beat stayed steady through the whole thing but I can tell he's lieng." Scott answered between growls.

"Scott you have to calm down just breath we can figure out what was a lie later but please just calm down." Allison pleaded as she gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Allison I can't just calm down. Everyone I care about is in danger and it's my fault, you,stiles, my mom, issac, hell even derrek and lydia all of you are in danger because of me it's all my fault." Scott chocked out.

"Scott none of this is your fault there's no way this is your fault Scott look at me."

"No." Scott replied shaking his head.

"Scott look at me please just look at me please." Allison begged he turned and put his back against the wall.

"This is all my fault if it weren't for me none of you would be in this much danger. Allison deuchalion's not here for derrek~~~~ he's here for me!" Scott exclaimed clenching his hands into fist as he slid down the wall.

"Scott how do you know that? scott? damnit scott look at me." Allison commanded kneeling and jerked Scott's head up to where if he opened his eyes there eyes would meet. "Scott just open your eyes."

"No, you don't want to see my eyes right now." He replied and got his chin out of her grasp but she jerked it right back.

"Yes I do please scott just look at me why is that so hard?" She asked but got no response 'god I don't want to play this card but I have to snap him out of it somehow' she thought and swallowed hard. "Scott if you still love me then you have to look at me open your eyes if you still love me." Scott didn't want to open his eyes but he still loves her.

"Allison that's not fair to use against me." He stated shaking his head.

"I don't care, if you love me look at me and talk to me." Allison whispered Scott took a deep breath and barely opened his eyes. "Come on scott open them please?" He took another deep breath quickley opened his eyes and looked at the ground.

"There now they're open happy?" he asked in a sad tone.

"No because I said look at me not the floor." She stated before jerking his head back up her eyes went wide. "Scott th- there red." She swallowed hard as she searched his eyes with hers. "Oh my god how are they red scott?"

"I don't know I don't know." He repeated forcing his gaze to the floor.

"Your lieng scott remember I can tell when you're lieng just tell me." Allison reminded him with a sad smile.

"They've been turning red since I ran into ennis back at that abandoned building~~ I honestly had no idea what was going on until last night when I went to save deaton. There was mountain ash around him but I tried to push through it anyway I felt myself start to shift as I pushed but I couldn't break through. When stiles dad shot him down and went to call a ambulance deaton said my eyes were red. He said~~~ he said it's rare that it only happens like every couple of hundred years he said it's when a beta rises to an alpha just based off of who they truely are he said~it's called a true alpha. That's why deuchalions here not because of derek because of me erica and boyd died because of me." Scott explained.

"Are you going to tell everyone." Allison asked as she sat beside him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yes-no-maybe I-I don't know I just don't want them to hate me." He answered with his eyes still burning red.

"Whatever you want to do i'll support it okay?" She said while soothingly rubbing his back " and scott I love you too." and she leaned up and kissed his head making his eyes turn back to there soft chocolate brown "I'll always love you." she whispered.

* * *

I was just thinking about how Scott acted at the end of visionary his whole true alpha thing and how would everyone react especially Allison maybe if I get a lot of views on this i'll probably make one where derek and the pack find out. BYE


End file.
